


A.M.

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean comes home to you after a rough hunt. See things through Dean’s eyes. This is set entirely in Dean’s POV.





	A.M.

She’s asleep when I return home from a rough hunt. It’s not my home, actually. But with her, everywhere felt like home. So when I say ‘I go home’, I mean that I go back to her, wherever she is.

I toe off my boots at the entrance and walk towards the bedroom, trying to be quiet and not making too much noise. I rid myself of my bloody clothes and throw them into the basket. I can already hear her yelling at me for making her wash my bloody stuff but it’s worth it. I can’t wait to kiss her pout away. She doesn’t know that I do it deliberately. Doesn’t know, that I like to see her get angry because she just doesn’t know how beautiful she is, even if she’s angry and frowning at me. 

I take a shower and again, trying to be as quiet as I could. When I come out of the bathroom, I’m glad to see that she was still sleeping soundly. I didn’t bother to wear anything because I just wanted to be under the warm blanket, with her next to me. I’m dying to feel her body warming me up.

She’s on her side, facing away from me, snoring softly. I have always loved that snore, even though she’s ashamed of it. I lift up the blanket and slide my body next to her, the warmth of her radiating over to me. It feels like home and I snuggle myself closer to her, resting my forehead in between her shoulder blades. We would still have the whole day to ourselves tomorrow and I can’t wait to see her beautiful smile again.  
  
*  
  
 _You cool your bed-warm hands down_  
On the broken radiator  
And when you lay them freezing on me  
I mumble, “Can you wake me later?”  
But I don’t really want you to stop  
And you know it, so it doesn’t stop you  
And run your hands from my neck to my chest

*  
  
She woke up before me. I heard her wandering around the room but I was too tired to even open my eyes but when I finally did, she was hovering above me, her beautiful smile is all I could see and already, my morning was made.

I couldn’t be mad at her for waking me up like this. She’s the most beautiful thing to wake up to. Little did I know, that her smile was a cheeky one, when she places her freezing hands on my face, cupping my cheeks and letting her thumbs trace the line of my lips.  
  
“Mmmh..noooo. Can you wake me later?” I mumble softly.  
  
She knows that my words have no meaning. She’s comfortable enough with me to know, when I say things I didn’t really mean. And I really didn’t mean the words that came out of my mouth. I didn’t want her to stop touching me, even though her hands were freezing. I want to cherish this moment.   
  
She runs her finger tips along my face, from my cheek to my jaw, dragging her fingers along the scruff before she runs them down my neck, making her way to my bare chest. She leaves a trail of goosebumps but I didn’t mind as I smile at her and she smiles back so lovingly, I think my heart’s going to burst.  
  
“Good morning.” She whispers softly, before placing a kiss on my nose. I couldn’t see her in the dim light but I know the features of her face by heart.

_*_

_Crack the shutters open wide_  
I wanna bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays  
Tangle up around your face and body

*  
  
We look at each other, trying to memorize our faces, see if something has changed since the last time we saw each other.  
  
“I wanna see you.” I whisper, as my fingers trace the lines of her eyebrows.  
  
She starts to smile before she got up to the window and cracks the shutters open. I squeeze my eyes shut and blink a couple of times before I could face the light of day. She’s standing by the window, sunlight shining in, bathing her in its light, making her glow like an angel. My angel.

*

 _I could sit for hours_  
Finding new ways to be awed each minute  
‘Cause the daylight seems to want you  
Just as much as I want you

*  
  
I sit up now, my back resting against the headboard. I only notice now, that she’s wearing one of my shirts. I watch her, as she walks across the room to reach the stereo and then, she turns on some music before she starts to sway her hips from side to side.  
  
I could watch her for hours but I could sense that she has other plans for us because she was slowly strolling towards me. Her hair’s a mess and there were still traces of eye make up smeared at the corner of her eyes. She was probably too lazy last night to take it off properly.

She’s all smiles, with a nest on her head and I start to grin. Not because she looks ridiculous but because she looks too cute to be real. She might not be perfect to others, she has flaws, but so do I and I do not care about them because she puts up with me and I’m not easy to handle, I know that.

She’s standing at the foot of the bed before she gets on it and crawls towards me on all fours. The smile still sitting bright on her beautiful face. My grin widen, the closer she gets.

She crawls across my legs until she reaches me and sits on my lap while she hooks her hands behind my neck. Her nose inches from mine as she looks into my eyes. My hands resting on her thighs before I run them up on either side of her body, until I embrace her waist and pull her close to me, kissing her for the first time for what seemed to me like forever.  
  
I could feel her smiling into the kiss and then she breaks the kiss to look at me again, our foreheads glued together. It wasn’t long before I feel her lips on mine again, our kiss grows hungry and passionate, as if our life depends on it.

She circles her hips around in my lap, and it makes me crazy. She knows exactly what effect she has on me. I let her grind on me and tip her head back with my fingers on her jaw before I place kisses down her throat, sucking in the flesh and inhaling the scent that I have been missing all this time while I was away. She moans as my tongue lick below her ear and it almost drives me to the edge just hearing it. I love hearing her and to know that I’m the only one who can hear it, is pure satisfaction for my ego.  
  
My hands travel down from her back to the seam of her shirt, or my shirt, and I start to tug on it before she giggles and let me take it off her body. I toss it across the room and I didn’t even care where it lands, before I cup her breasts in my hands. They fit so perfectly, as if they were just made for me.

I start to suck one of her nipples into my mouth and let my tongue flicker against it, as my other hand twist and stroke the other one. She holds my head close to her chest as she moans into the hair on the top of my head. All the while, she couldn’t stop teasing me by grinding harder into me.  
  
I let one of my hand wander down, squeezing it between and past our bodies until I cup her sex in my palm. She’s so wet and hot for me already and my mouth starts to water upon feeling it. I couldn’t hold back the groan that leaves my throat as my fingers trace the lines of her lips and part them to be able to reach her bud.

She lifts up her hips a little to give me full access and I pull her panties to the side and slip in two digits. They went in effortlessly. She feels tight and warm around my fingers and I couldn’t wait to feel that around my pulsing cock.

When I curve my fingers up a little and dig into her walls, she moans and tilts my face up by my chin, kissing me, as she whimpers softly against my mouth.  
  
We have all the time we want today, this much I know, but it doesn’t change the fact that I want her right here, right now, in this moment.

“I wanna be inside of you.” I mutter softly against her mouth as I pull my fingers out of her soaking pussy and place them to my mouth, licking at them while she joined me.

Together, we lick them clean before I have to let go of her and pulled down the cover slightly, letting my cock spring free from its confides and feeling it slap against my stomach.  
  
While I was doing this, she magically managed to get rid of her panties and she leaves me in awe when her wet pussy wraps around my cock. She starts to grind her hips to and fro, spreading her wetness all around the lengths of my shaft.

I’m holding her on either side of her hips and she puts her hands on mine. She grinds on it, her eyes fixed on mine. So long, until she too, couldn’t take it anymore.

She lifts up her hips again to guide me and lines me up at her entrance and finally, I could feel her tight walls surrounding my dick. Right in this moment, it’s the best feeling in the whole world. I let her ride me in her own pace. I love it when she takes control and she seemingly enjoyed it as much as I do.  
  
She moves her hips to the rhythm of the music as she kisses me every so often, breathing hot air into my mouth while she softly moans my name.  
  
It didn’t take me long until I felt my orgasm building up, I could feel it in my toes because they start to curl at the pressure. I couldn’t hold it in any longer, I have been away from her for too long and I have been missing her too much.  
  
“I’m gonna cum.” I pull her closer to me by the back of her head before I whisper the words and press her lips on mine, making her buckle up and shift her weight onto her knees, so that I could jerk my hips up and into her with all my might.

I’m holding her close, my hands wrapped around her neck, applying slight pressure on it as my hips moves up and down.  
  
“Oh god..” I hear her muffled groans against my lips.  
  
That was all I wanted to hear before I dared to release myself into her. I wanted her to come with me.

I feel her walls cramping down on my cock and it’s the squeeze I needed before I could fill her up with all I have.

We stay glued to each other a while longer. I didn’t want her to get off me and she didn’t seem like she wanted to. She holds me tight, my face buried in her chest, as she threads her fingers through the little hair on the top of my head. I could hear her heart beating and I couldn’t help but smile at the beauty of the sound.


End file.
